gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Rose Sinclair
History She makes quite an entrance to Gallows Hill when she is discovered unconcious and naked in the woods with no recollection of who she is. At first thought to be human and a frail one at that, it's not until the group of demons that were chasing threatened her new friends that her true power is unlocked and revealed. Personality Just as how a coin has two sides, so does Selena's personality. She can be sweet, loyal and caring to those she deems friends and family, but mess with them or double-cross her and she'll become your worst nightmare. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Eventhough she is the new girl in town, she quickly finds her footing. Free-spirited, independent , wild but fiercely loyal are words often associated with ehr. She is a leader, but not a follower. But what made her appear in Gallows Hill? What skeletons could she possibly have in her closet? Appearance 5'5(without heels) and 5ft7 when wearing them, Selena has curled blonde hair and blue eyes that goes with her pearl-white skin. Although, blonde is technically not her real hair color since she can change the color and style with a snap of her fingers. Her body is toned and even though she technically need, Selena runs daily and does yoga. Her face is almost porcelain-like. Selena's clothing style ranges from casual(ie shirt, jeans, sneakers and jacket) to what she calls "looking sexy without trying, which consists of skirts and dresses for every occasion. Powers & Abilities Angels have special abilities and auras. The powers have made their blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Super Senses' - Angels have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. *'Telepathy '- Angels can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses. *'Empathy' - Angels are able to sense the emotions of others. *'Telekinesis' - Angels have the ability to move things. *'Energy Manipulation' - Angels are able to manipulate energy or energy sources. *'Cosmic Awareness' *'Enhanced Condition' *'Flight ' *'Elemental Manipulation' - They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, etc. *'Wings of Power ' - Angels has several different wings of various colors and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: **'Wings of Protection' - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. **'Wings of Purification' - These wings are white in colouring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. **'Wings of Remembrance' - These wings are violet-blue in colour. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. **'Wings of Redemption'- These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. **'Wings of the Wind' - The wings are gold in colouring. They were used to create wind and these wings help an angel or a Guardian to fly. **'Wings of Destruction' - These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the angel or his or her allies, loved ones, ect. *'Sacred Blood' - The blood of an angel/Guardian is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Old Ones and prevent their resurrection. Weaknesses TBD Category:Donations Category:Characters Category:Angels